


An Unexpected Love

by LaurenAndLeah



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurenAndLeah/pseuds/LaurenAndLeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma meets Zelena on her first day at Storybrooke High School. They soon become friends and Zelena invites Emma over to her house where she meets Zelena's family. She doesn't expect to fall in love with Zelena's younger sister Regina. When Regina goes missing, Emma helps Zelena and her family look for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Emma woke up on the morning of her first day at Storybrooke High feeling nervous and excited. Emma and her parents David and Mary Margaret moved to Storybrooke a few months ago where Emma was enrolled at school and today is her first day. 

Emma sat up in her bed and started to get ready for school. She put on her uniform. A white blouse, grey skirt, black tights, black blazer and a black tie with yellow stripes on. She was placed in yellow house. She then went into the bathroom where she brushed her teeth and washed her face. 

She makes her way downstairs where her parents are sat at the table already eating breakfast. She makes her own breakfast and joins them. 

"Morning Em. You excited for your first day at school?" David asked her as he ate another mouthful of cereal. 

"Yeah. A little nervous though." She replied. 

"Oh. Well it's natural to feel that way. As soon as you are in your first lesson you will be fine. I'm sure that you will make lots of friends." Mary Margaret said. 

"Yeah. I know, Mom." 

"Did you still want me to give you a lift?" 

"Yeah. Please, Dad." Emma said as she scooped up her last mouthful of cereal. 

David looked at his watch. "We best make a move then. Don't want to be late for your first day." 

Emma and David stood up from the table and got their coats on. Emma got her school bag and double checked to make sure she had everything. Once she was satisfied she kissed goodbye to her Mom and her and David left the loft. 

They got into David's truck and made their way to school. The jouney was mostly silent, Emma trying to calm her nerves. She was worried that she wouldn't make any friends as she had trouble doing that in her previous schools. Her Mom and Dad tried to reassure her that she would make loads of friends but she still couldn't stop worrying. 

When they arrived at the school, she kissed her Dad goodbye and got out the truck. She watched him drive off and then turned around to look at the school. She took a deep breath and walked up to the entrance of the school. She opened the door and went inside. 

This is it, her first day at Storybrooke High School.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma's first day at school has started and she looks at her timetable to see what lesson she has first. English. She hates English. Dreading the lesson, Emma makes her way to English Room 2 where her lesson is. When she enters the classroom, a few of the students are already there as is the teacher, Mr Gold. 

Mr Gold gives her a warm smile and she walks up to his desk to greet him. 

"Good Morning, Dearie." 

"Morning, Sir." She replied. 

"First day?" Mr Gold asked and Emma nodded. "Well, in that case you can sit over there" He gestures to a table at the back of the classroom. "next to Zelena." 

The redhead in question politely waves at Emma and gestures for her to come over, which she does. Emma sits down next to her and gets her English book out. She chances a glance at the girl sat next to her who is looking at her with a sweet smile on her face. 

"I'm Zelena." 

"I'm Emma." 

"Nice to meet you, Emma." 

"You too." 

Zelena opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by Mr Gold starting the lesson. 

Half way through the lesson and Emma was bored out her mind and by the looks of things Zelena was too. 

Zelena leans over and whispers to Emma. "God, I hate English, don't you?" 

"Hell, yes" Emma replied causing Zelena to chuckle. 

"So, what lesson do you have next?" Zelena asked. 

Emma picked up her bag and placed it on the desk. She opened it up and pulled her timetable out. "Maths in Room 3." 

"Really?" Emma nodded. "Me too. We can walk together if you want." 

"Yeah. I'd like that." 

The class was dissmissed and Emma amd Zelena walked together to their Maths class. Emma feeling confident that she has begun to make a friend. 

By the time Maths was finished Emma was feeling really happy. While they were doing their Maths work thay talked about everything. Emma learned that Zelena is the Mayor's daughter and that she lived in the big white mansion with her parents and her younger sister. Emma told Zelena about her move to Storybrooke with her parents. 

At lunch time, Emma and Zelena exchanged phone numbers and Zelena even invited Emma over to her house the next day to which Emma said that she would have to ask her parents. Zelena asked Emma to text her, her parents answer. Emma and Zelena parted ways and when Emma exited school, David and Mary Margaret were already sat in David's truck waiting for her. 

Emma got in the back of the truck and her parents immedietly started asking questions. 

How was your first day? Did you make any friends? How was your lessons and your tutors? 

"Woah. Slow down. One question at a time please." 

"Sorry. We just really want to hear all about your first day." Her Mom replied as David started up the truck and started driving. 

"It was actually really good. I met a girl. Her name is Zelena, we exchanged phone numbers and she asked me if I wanted to go to her house tomorrow after school." 

"That's great, Em. We are so proud of you." 

"So. Can I go?" 

"Of course." They both replied in unison. 

"Thanks guys." 

Emma pulled her phone out her pocket and shot a text to Zelena telling her that her parents said yes. 

Emma was really happy to have finally made a friend and she couldn't wait until tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma's second day was even better than her first. She wasn't in all of Zelena's classes but Emma and Zelena agreed to meet outside the front of the school. The day dragged on because of her excitement to meet Zelena's family but the end of the school day was finally here and Emma was standing outside the school waiting for Zelena to arrive. She only had to wait a few minutes and Zelena and Emma set off walking to Zelena's house. 

Noticing that Emma was quieter than usual Zelena asked "Are you ok?" 

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, I'm just excited to meet your family. You've told me a lot about them and thay seem nice." 

"Yeah. They are. Although, I'm not sure if my sister will be home when we get there. She spends most of her time at the stables." 

"She likes horses?" 

"Oh yeah. She can't get enough of them. She has had her horse, Rocinante, for the past few years now." 

"Does she go to Storybrooke High, too?" 

"No. She doesn't go to school. She get's homeschooled." 

"Oh. Can I ask why?" 

A flicker of pain and upset flickered across Zelena's face which didn't go unoticed by Emma. "it's a bit of a long story. It doesn't matter." 

Emma could sense there was something wrong but decided not to push it. 

They arrived outside the mansion and Emma stood there in shock, mouth open, shocked at how massive the mansion was. 

"Woah. This house is huge." 

Emma and Zelena proceeded up the walkway. Zelena dug through her bag looking for her house keys, she found them and put them in the keyhole and unlocked the door. 

When they got into the foyer of the house Zelena yelled "Mum, Dad. I'm home." 

Cora emerged from the kitchen and Henry emerged from the living room. Emma looked at Cora who was wearing a navy blue dress right down to the ankles and she had her red hair down to below the shoulders. She then looked at Henry who was wearing a business suit. 

"Mum, Dad. This is my friend Emma"

Cora took a step towards Emma and extended her hand for Emma to shake. Emma shook the extended hand and proceeded to do the same to Henry. 

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Emma." Zelena's mother said. 

"You too. Thanks for having me over." 

No problem at all." Henry replied "Will you be staying for dinner?" 

"Yes please but only if that's ok." 

"Well, of course it is." Cora replied with a sweet smile. Emma loves Zelena's parents already.

'I wonder what her sister is like' she thought. 

"Where's Regina?" Zelena asked. Did Zelena just read Emma's mind? 

'Regina, so that's her sisters name' Emma thought. 

"Where she usually is." Cora replied. 

Zelena had a worried look on her face which definitely went noticed by Emma when she asked "is she ok?" 

Henry replied "I'm sure she's fine." and put an end to that conversation but just as the subject was about to be changed the front door opened again. 

In walked a young brunette girl with shiny brown hair that stopped just below the shoulders and she was wearing black jeans with a grey turtlneck jumper and a black leather jacket. 

'Woah. She is gorgeous' Emma thought and then mentally scolded herself for thinking such a thing. 

And then she spoke and Emma nearly went weak at the knees. 

"Hey guys." Then she caught Emma's eyes and Emma got major butterflies in her stomach. "Zee, is this the friend you were telling me about?" 

"Yes. This is Emma." 

"Nice to meet you, Emma." She extended her hand for Emma to shake and the minute Emma's hand touched Regina's she's pretty sure she felt sparks and she is also pretty sure that, judging by Regina's expressions, Regina felt it too.


	4. Chapter 4

Shortly after meeting Zelena's family, Zelena and Emma went upstairs to Zelena's room. Cora and Regina went into the kitchen to start on dinner and Henry went back into the living room and continued to read his newspaper. 

Emma is still amazed at how massive the mansion is and discovers that there are four bedrooms. Henry and Cora's, Zelena's, Regina's and a guest room. Zelena's room was also massive with a double bed oppisite the door, with a bedside table on either side of the bed. On one bedside table there was a picture of Zelena and Regina together with their arms around eachother hugging and Emma could just tell by the smiles on their faces that they are really close sisters. On the other bedside table was a picture of all four of them with Henry and Cora standing at the back and Zelena and Regina in front of them. They looked like one happy family. 

"So, what do you think of my room?" Zelena asked Emma who was still looking around admiring all the pictures pinned to the walls. 

"Your room is awesome. Your bed is so big." Emma replied as she sat down on said bed. 

"I know. Oh by the way, we are having lasagne for dinner tonight. I hope you don't mind. It's Regina's favourite." 

Just the mention of Regina sent tingles through Emma's body. 'Damn. What is wrong with me?' she thought. 

Yeah. That's great. I love lasagne. So, er, your sister seems nice." Emma replied casually trying to drop Regina into the conversation. 

"Yeah. She is. I couldn't ask for a better sister." Zelena was about to say something more when Cora called "Dinner!". 

They made their way downstairs to find that everyone else was already seated round the table. Cora was at the head of the table, Henry opposite her and Regina was sat closest to Cora. Zelena sat on the other side of Cora, opposite Regina, and Emma sat next to her, closest to Henry. They all started to dig into their dinner when Cora spoke up and looked to Emma. 

"So, Emma. How long have you been living here in Storybrooke?" 

"A few months, Mayor Mills." 

"Oh. Please, dear. Call me Cora." 

"Ok." 

"So, Sis. How's everything going at the stables." Zelena asked Regina. 

Regina replied. "Yeah. Everything's going well." 

'Oop. There goes the tingles again. Seriously what is wrong with me.' Emma thought to herself. 

Henry then piped up for the first time since they sat down for dinner. "How are you liking your school, Emma. I bet you have made loads of new friends." 

"Yeah. I have made a few. Mainly Zelena though."

"Well, we want you to know that you are welcome here anythime you like. Perhaps you can stay overnight some time. I'm sure Zelena would love that. Wouldn't you darling?" Cora asked Zelena. 

"Yeah. I would love that. Thanks, Mum. Emma, what do you think?" Zelena asked, turning to face Emma sat right next to her. 

"Yeah. That sounds great." Emma replied but couldn't help but notice how quiet Regina is and how she isn't eating her food. She is using her fork to push the food around on her plate. 

"Regina, darling. Is something the matter?" 

'Wow. Cora can read my mind too' Enna thought to herself. 

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just not that hungry. Is it ok If I go up to my room?" 

"Of course you can, sweetheart." Henry replied to Regina. 

"Thamks, Dad." Regina stood up from her chair and took her plate out of the kitchen. She then went upstairs to her room. 

Zelena waited for Regina's bedroom door to close before saying "I thought you said she was ok." 

Henry replied to his eldest dauggter. "We thought she was. You don't think those girls are giving her grief again, do you?" 

Cora replied to her husband "Of course not. Don't be silly. If something was bothering her, she would have told us." 

They ate the remainder of their dinner in silence but Emma kept glancing upstairs and couldn't help but worry that something is definitely wrong with Regina. 

***** 

"Not that I'm beging nosy or anything but whats wrong with your sister?" After dinner, Emma and Zelena went back up to Zelena's room. They were both sitting side by side on Zelena's double bed. 

Zelena hesitated for a minute before deciding to tell Emma the truth. She really needed someone to talk to about her sister. 

"She's being bullied. That's why she is now being homeschooled. She started school at Storybrooke High and she became really good friends with another girl named Danielle. Regina told Danielle a secret and Danielle promised that she wouldn't say anything but she broke that promise. Everyone in the school found out and started bullying her. There are no other local schools round here so we had no choice but to have her homeschooled. It was mainly a bunch of girls that bully her." 

Emma sat there listening to Zelena's words in shock. 'How could this Danielle do that to Regina.' Emma was shocked at just how angry she became. 'How can I care about Regina this much. I only just met her.' 

"That's horrible. Can I ask what the secret was. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." 

"No its ok. Everyone already kmows anyway." Zelena hesitated a bit before finally telling Emma. "She's gay. She fell in love with Danielle and finally plucked up the courage to tell her. Danielle led her on. Let her believe that she felt the same. But then she told the whole school and they all laughed in Regina's face. Called her all sorts of horrible names that I don't really want to repeat." 

"I honestly don't know what to say. I don't understand how someone could do something like that." 

"The worset parts is, is that Regina still has to pass them on the street whenever she goes out." 

Emma had a sudden thought. 

"You know what I reckon we should do?" 

"What?" 

"I reckon we should go into Regina's room and try our best to cheer her up." 

"Yeah. Good idea."

*** 

Regina was sat on her bed scrolling through her text messages on her phone. Most of them from the girls that have been bullying her. Her eyes began to water and tears slid down her cheeks as she continued to read them. She couldn't read anymore and put her phone on her bedside table. 

Her thoughts then went to Emma, Zelena's new friend and how beautiful she was when she arrived home and saw her. Her thoughts then drifted to the hand shake and how as soom as their skin touched, she felt a bolt of electricity through her body and was pretty sure that Emma felt it too. 

She was interrupted from her thoughts by a gentle knock on her bedroom door. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks and told whoever was on the other side of the door to come in. 

In walked Zelena and Emma determined to cheer Regina up.


	5. Chapter 5

Zelena and Emma entered Regina's room to see her sitting on her bed tryimg to put a brave face on. It didn't work though because one look at Regina and they could tell that she had been crying. 

"Hey sis. Are you ok?" 

"I'm fine." Regina lied. 

"No your not. You've been crying. I can tell." 

"Nothing its just-" Regina started to speak but then looked at Emma and instantly stopped talking. 

Zelena, noticing what Regina means said. "I've already told her. She knows everything. Sorry, sis." 

"No. It's ok. Everyone else knows anyway." 

"So. What's wrong?" Emma shocked herself when she asked that. They both sat down next to each other at the foot of Regina's bed. "maybe we can help." 

"I doubt it. It's been going on for ages now. All because I was too stupid to trust my best friend, no sorry, crush, with a secret." 

"Gina, it's not your fault. You know that. It's Danielle's. So, whats happened now then?" 

"Nothing just stupid text messages. " Regina replied as she picked up her phone and waved it around in front of Zelena and Emma. 

Zelena held her hand out "Can I take a look?" 

"Zee-" 

"Please, Gina. Let me look." 

Regina looked at her phone, then to Zelena and reluctantly handed the phone over. 

Zelena scrolled through the messages and was horrified at what she was seeing. "Oh my god, sis. You can't stand for this. You have to tell Mum and Dad that they are bullying you again." 

"No. Zee, I can't. You know what happened last time. Remember that? When I was at school I told Mom what was going on and she went straight to the Principle. Then I got called a snitch and they beat me up. Do you remeber that?" 

"Of course I do." Zelena replied softly. Her thoughts went back to that day when she became worried because Regina hadn't come home. Her parents got a call from Dr Whale to tell them that Regina had been beaten up. They all rushed to the hospital. They tried to convince Regina to report them to the police but she refused because she didn't want to be called a snitch and get beaten up again. She was pulled away from her thoughts when Regina said 

"So please Zee. Don't tell anyone. Can you do that for me?" 

Zelena nodded.

Regina then looked at Emma. 

"Emma?" 

"My lips are sealed." Emma replied whilst doing a zipped up mouth expression. "But anyway we didn't come in here to talk about that. No, we came in here to take your mind off that." 

"How?" 

"Well, Emma was just telling me that she would really like you to show her the stables." 

"Really?" Regina asked looking from Zelena to Emma. Emma nodded. This got Regina excited and in a better mood already. "Ok, then but aren't your parents coming to pick you up." 

"Oh, crap. They said they would text me when they were here and I left my phone in your room." Emma said to Zelena. "Back in a minute." Emma then rushed out the room to get her phone. 

"She can be so stupid sometimes." Zelena said to Regina as soon as she left. Noticing Regina's smile, Zelena said. "You have a crush on her don't you?" 

"What? No. Why would you think that." Regina rushed to say instantly blushing. 

"Because I know you sis. You like her." 

Regina was about to reply when Emma came back in telling them that her parents were outside and she had to go. She said goodbye to everyone and left the house. 

When she got in the back of David's truck, he immediately asked "Did you have a nice time?" 

"Yeah I really did." Emma replied and she found that she couldn't stop thinking about Regina and was smiling the whole way home.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day was a Saturday so David, Mary Margaret and Emma decided to have lunch at Granny's Diner. When they got there, Emma saw Regina sitting in the far corner booth on her own. When Regina heard the bell on the door go, she looked up and when she saw that it was Emma, she gave her a smile and a small wave which Emma returned. 

David and Mary Margaret sat side by side in a booth a few down from where Regina was sitting. When David noticed that Emma wasn't sitting he asked 

"Hey, Em. You ok?" 

Emma stopped staring at Regina upon hearing her father's voice and looked to him. "Yeah. I'm fine. A friend of mine is over there" she gestures to Regina "is it ok if I quickly go say hi?" 

Mary Margaret was ecstatic to hear that Emma is making friends and replied "Of course you can. In fact, why don't you ask her to join us." 

"Ok. I'll be back in a minute." 

And with that Emma left her parents and walked over to Regina's booth. 

"Hey, Regina" 

"Hey, Emma." 

"How are you doing? You know, after last night." 

"Well. Let's just say that your attempts at cheering me up actually worked." Regina replied with a smile on her face. 

Emma hopes that Regina doesn't notice how much she is blushing. 

"I'm having lunch in here with my parents. You can join us if you want." 

"Oh, no. I wouldn't want to impose." 

"Honestly, Regina? My parents invited you over here. Come on. Join us." 

Regina hesitated before eventually deciding that she wants to join Emma and her parents and so together they walked over to the booth that Emma's parents were sat in. 

"Mom, Dad. This is my friend, Regina. She is also Zelena's little sister. Regina this is my Mom, Mary Margaret" they shared a hand shake "and this is my Dad, David." They also shared a handshake. Emma couldn't help but notice that her parents wore matching grins. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Regina. Please, join us." And so she did. Emma and Regina sat opposite David and Mary Margaret. 

"Thank you for inviting me over to join you." 

"You're very welcome." Mary Margaret replied. "So, shall we order?" 

"Let's." 

Just then the bell rung again and Regina's big smile was instantly wiped off her face. In walked three girls who waltzed in like they owned the place. They instantly spotted Regina and all three of them smugly winked and smirked at her. 

Emma, obviously noticing Regina's change in mood asked her "Hey, are you ok?" 

"I'm sorry, Emma. I really have to go." And with that Regina was out the door in a flash. 

David and Mary Margaret noticed this and David asked "What was that about?" 

"I have no idea. But I'm going to find out." 

Emma then left the Diner to go after Regina. 

**** 

"Regina, wait." 

Regina was quickly walking down the street and turned around upon hearing Emma's voice.

"What?" 

"What was that about? You couldn't have possibly left the Diner any faster. What's wrong?" 

"Nothing" Regina lied. 

"Did I ever tell you about my super power?" Upon the shake of Regina's head she continued "I always know when people are lying and you are. Regina, come on. You can tell me anything."

It took Regina a second or two of looking down at her feet and then she looked up into Emma's eyes which were filled with worry and concern. So she answered. 

"It was those three girls that walked in." 

"It's them, isn't it? They are the ones who are bullying you." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"Yeah. The head girl's name is Mal and the other two are her sidekicks Ursula and Victoria but Zelena likes to call Victoria, Cruella." 

Emma full on laughed at this and it wasn't long before Regina joined in and then that's when Emma realised that Regina has the most beautiful laugh and smile that she has ever seen. She could look at that smile all day and she plans on making Regina smile more often. 

"So, anyway. Do you want to come back in?" 

"No. Not with them inside. My parents said that I should stay as far away as possible."

"Ok. Well. Can you pass me your phone?" 

Regina didn't even ask Emma why. She dug through her pocket and handed Emma her phone. Emma dug through her pocket too and got out her owm phone until she was holding both phones in her hands.

"There you go. Now, you have my number." She handed the phone back "and I want you to know that if you ever need to talk. You give me a call, or a text, ok?" 

"Ok. Thank you. I really appreciate it." 

"Your welcome. I should really get back inside to my parents." She gestured to the Diner. 

"Yeah. Of course. Well, I will text you later then. See you later." Regina then turned around and walked down the street and Emma looked at her the whole time before turning around and walking back to the Diner.


	7. Chapter 7

That night Emma and her parents were sat in the loft eating their dinner. "So, Em. Is everything alright with your new friend?" "Oh, yeah. She's okay. It's just some girls giving her grief. Nothing to worry about." Just then Emma got a text from Zelena

**Hey. My parents said that you can stay over tomorrow night.**

"Who's that?" Mary Margret asked Emma. 

Emma put her phone down and turned to her Mom. "That was Zelena. She said that I can stay over tomorrow night. Is that okay?" 

"Yeah of course you can." 

"Thanks, Dad." 

Emma picked up her phone and replied to Zelena telling her that she could stay over. She couldn't wait to see Regina. 

**** 

David dropped Emma off at the mansion the next day and told her to have a nice time before driving off. Emma still couldn't get over how massive the mansion was. She then walked up the walkway and knocked on the door. 

Zelena answered with a smile. "Hi, Emma. Come in." 

"Thanks." 

Emma and Zelena stepped in the foyer where Emma was immediately greeted by Henry and Cora. 

Emma couldn't help but ask "is Regina here?" 

"No. She said she was going out for a walk to clear her head but that was an hour ago. Mum, Dad have either of you seen Regina?" Zelena called out to her parents who were sat side by side on the couch in the living room. 

"No. We haven't but I'm sure she is fine." 

Talk of the devil. The front door opens and Regina comes into the living room but she has a black eye and a split lip with tears streaming down her face. 

Cora instantly saw this and was up like a shot. "Regina, darling. What happened? Was it those girls, did they do this to you?" 

Regina couldn't find any words to say so she looked down to her feet and slowly nodded. 

"Right. Let's get you upstairs to the bathroom. Get you cleaned up." 

Cora then lead Regina up the stairs leaving Henry, Zelena and Emma in the living room. 

Zelena plopped down next to her father on the couch and asked "When is this gonna end? Regina doesn't deserve to be treated like this. They are bullying her just because she's gay. It's who she is and she shouldn't be treated like that. What are we gonna do, Dad?" 

Henry had a worried look on his face when he answered Zelena softly "I wish we could do something but whenever we have told someone about this, Regina just ends up getting hurt again." 

"What, so we just sit back and let those horrid cows beat my sister up. I'm her big sister it's my job to protect her and I'm failing." 

Emma was quick to reassure Zelena "Zelena, this isn't your fault. You know that, don't you?" 

"Yeah I know. I just wish that there was something that I could do." 

**** 

Zelena, Emma and Regina were all sat on Regina's bed in her room. Regina was leaning against the headboard and Emma and Zelena were sat on either side of her feet. They came into the room to cheer Regina up and now they are playing Truth Or Dare just without the dare. 

Zelena went first. 

"Emma, have you ever kissed a boy?" 

"Yep. One boy and his name was Neal. But just for good measure, we never slept together. Ok, Regina. Have you ever slept with a girl?" 

"No. But I have kissed one. Zelena, are you seeing Robin?" 

"I knew you would do that and yes I am seeing Robin." 

The Truth game is now over and Robin and Zelena are the hot topic of conversation. 

"Really? How long has this been going on and why didn't you tell us?" Emma couldn't help but ask. 

"Well, if you must know. We've been seeing eachother for a few months now." 

"Have you guys, you know." 

"What? No! Me and Robin have both agreed to take things slow." 

"Good." 

Just then Zelena's phone rang. 

"Is that Robin?" Emma asked. 

"Yeah. He likes to call and say goodnight." 

"Awwwww" Both Emma and Regina replied in unison. 

"Shut up you two. I'll be back in a minute." Zelena said before leaving the room to answer the call. 

"I can't believe that. My own sister doesn't tell me when she has a boyfriend." 

Regina then leaned off the haeadboard and shifted forward crossing her legs. Emma did the same and shifted closer to Regina at the foot of the bed so they were opposite each other. 

"Hey, Emma. I just wanted to thank you for everything you have done for me. You really know how to cheer me up when I'm upset so thank you. I think you're really sweet." 

"No problem." Emma replied and her eyes darted from Regina's eyes and then drifted down to her lips. Emma began to lean forward slowly to give Regina time to pull away. When Regina didn't, Emma continued to lean forward until their noses were touching and their lips were inches apart. 

Zelena chose that moment to come back in the room and the two sprung apart. Emma inwardly groaning at the fact that she didn't get the chance to kiss Regina. 

"Did something happen in here while I was gone?" Zelena asked when she saw the looks on the girls faces. 

"No." Regina lied. 

Zelena made a mental note to ask Regina later when Emma wasn't in the room. 

****  
"Hey, Em. How was the sleepover?" 

Emma and Regina avoided the topic of the near kiss the rest of the night and Mary Margaret drove Emma home then went back out to meet some friends at the Diner. David was sat on the couch watching the TV when Emma came home and sat next to him. 

"Yeah. It was good. Dad, can I talk to you about something?" 

"Sure. What's up?" David then turned the TV off and turned to Emma. 

"Ok. So, the thing is, is that...I've met someone." 

"Em. That's great. So, come on tell me all about him." 

Emma hesitated before finally deciding to tell her Dad the truth. "That's the thing, Dad. It's not a he, it's a she." 

Emma avoided David's eyes when she said this and after a few seconds she turned her head to look him in the eye and found him smiling which surprised her. 

"You were worried about telling me this? That you were in love with another girl?" At Emma's nod he continued. "Em. I think that it's great. If you wanna be with a girl, you be with a girl. There is nothing wrong with it and I want you to know that I support you one hundred percent." 

"Really?" 

"You seem surprised." 

"Yeah. I know I'm just shocked. I wasn't expecting this reaction." 

David then shifted closer to Emma and put his arm around her. Emma put her head on his shoulder. 

"It's Regina. Isn't it?" 

Emma instantly lifted her head from David's shoulder and looked him in the eye. "How did you know that?" 

"Em. I'm your father. I know you. Plus, you were totally checking her out in the Diner." 

"Dad!" Emma replied, playfully slapping him on the arm. 

"I'm just kidding. So, has anything happened between you guys?" 

"Yeah. Last night we almost kissed but then Zelena came into the room." 

"Well, if you wanna be with Regina. I completely approve. Maybe you should meet up with her and talk to her about this. Tell her how you feel." 

"You know what? I will." 

Emma then pulled out her phone and text Regina asking her to meet at the Diner the next day. 

****

"So, are you gonna tell me about what happened between you and Emma last night." 

Regina and Zelena were sat side by side on the couch in the living room. 

"You're not gonna let this go, are you?" 

"Nope." When Regina didn't answer Zelena said. "Fine, if you won't tell me. I'll just call Emma and ask her." Zelena picked up her phone from the arm of the sofa. 

"No!" Regina said far to quickly. "Alright. I'll tell you." Zelena put her phone back down and fully turned to face Regina. "We almost kissed, ok? But of course you chose that moment to come back into the room." 

"Oh, crap." 

Regina's phone then went off on the other arm of the couch next to her. She picked it up and read the message. 

"It's Emma. She wants to meet at the Diner tomorrow. She said that we need to talk." 

"I think you should go." 

Regina then text Emma and agreed to meet her at the Diner the next day.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma entered the Diner and looked around noticing that Regina wasn't there yet. So she ordered two coffees for them and sat in the far end booth and waited patiently. 

**** 

"Hey. You off to go and meet Emma at the Diner?" Zelena asked as Regina was putting her jacket on in the foyer. 

"Yeah. I have no idea what I'm gonna say though." 

"Just tell her how you feel. You guys almost kissed so she obviously feels the same way." 

"Yeah. Anyway, I better go." 

"Alright. Good luck." 

Zelena pulled Regina into a hug and Regina thanked her then headed out the door. 

**** 

An hour of waiting and Regina still hadn't turned up so Emma finished her coffee and stood up out of the booth and headed out the Diner intending on going to Regina's house to find out what's going on. 

**** 

"Hi Emma. What are you doing here? Aren't you meeting Regina at the Diner?" Zelena asked as she opened the front door. 

"Yeah. I know. That's why I'm here. She never showed up." 

"What? That can't be right. I saw her leave to go and meet you." 

"Yeah well she never turned up so where is she? No, you know what. If she can't be bothered then I'm not gomna bother either. When you see her tell her I'm done." Emma then walked away. 

"Emma, wait!" But it was too late, Emma was already walking away. 

**** 

The next day and Emma still hadn't heard from Regina. She was sat at the table in the loft staring down at the phone waiting for Regina to ring but it never happened. She pretended that she didn't care but her parents could tell that she was upset. 

There was a knock at the door and Emma stood up to answer it expecting Regina to be on the other side with an apology. But it wasn't Regina stood on the other side. It was Zelena. 

"Emma I really need your help. It's Regina. She's-" 

But Emma didn't let her finish her sentence. "No. I don't wanna hear it. She stood me up. She-"

"She's gone missing. " Zelena interrupted. 

Emma stood there, eyes wide, mouth open in shock. 

"What?" 

"She went out to meet you at the Diner yesterday and she hasn't been home since. She didn't come home last night and her bed hasn't been slept in. I'm really worried about her. Please, Emma. Please will you help me find my sister?" 

"What about your parents? Are they out looking?" Emma tried and failed to keep the worry and concern from her voice but ahe couldn't stop thinking about Regina hoping that she is ok wherever she is. 

"They're at home talking to the police." 

"Oh god." Emma put her shaking hand to her mouth. Eyes watering and she tried and also failed to stop the tears slipping out of her eyes, down her cheeks. "Let's go. We will find her. I promise." 

Emma and Zelena then left the loft to go and find Regina.


	9. Chapter 9

"Regina!" 

Emma and Zelena were running down Maine street calling out for Regina with no luck. Zelena had her phone pressed to her ear as they were running, trying to call her sister but it would ring and ring and then go to voicemail. 

"Any luck?" 

Zelena took the phone away from her ear and looked at it. "No. It's still going to voicemail." 

"Try again." 

"Ok." Zelena did so and as they were passing Granny's Diner they heard a faint ring tone which then stopped as soon as the call went to voicemail. 

"Did you hear that? It sounded like a phone ringing. It could be Regina's." 

They continued to look around the street in search of where the noise came from when Zelena spotted it and pointed. 

"Over there!" 

They ran across the street where they found a phone laying on the floor. The screen was cracked. Zelena picked it up and turned it on and instantly started panicking, heavy breaths when she saw the wallpaper on the screen. It was a picture of Zelena and Regina hugging, both smiling at he camera. 

"Oh my god. It's Regina's phone." Tears were now streaming down Zelena's face as she passed the phone to Emma. Panic escalating for her baby sister. 

"She's gotta be around here somewhere if her phone is here." Emma was panicking just as much as Zelena for the young girl she had grown to...love?. "Regina!" 

That's when they heard it. Small coughs and groans of pain down the alley way behind Granny's Diner. They rushed over to the noise where they found Regina lying on the ground behind the Diner barely conscious. 

"Regina!. Oh my god. It's okay. You're gonna be okay. I promise." The response she got was another moan of pain. "Zelena, you call your parents. I'll call an ambulance, ok?" 

"Ok." Zelena stood up from where she was crouched beside Regina and dialed her Mother's number. "Mum? Yeah it's Zelena. Listen, we've found Regina. She's been beaten up again. No no no don't worry Mum, Emma's calling an ambulance. We'll meet you at the hospital, ok? Ok. Love you too. Bye, Mum." 

By the time Zelena had finished the call Emma had called an ambulance and informed Zelena that they were going to be there in five minutes. They both then sat on either side of Regina. Emma took off her coat and gently placed it over Regina to keep her warm. She then moved and knelt down above her head. She gently lifted Regina's head and placed it in her lap and began to lovingly stroke her hair reassuring her that an ambulance was on it's way. Zelena watched this and couldn't help feeling the warmth growing inside her. 

"You really love her, don't you?" 

Emma looked up from Regina and met Zelena's eyes with a loving and warm smile on her face. 

"Yeah. I really do." 

**** 

Everyone was in the waiting room, still waiting on news of how Regina was doing. Emma called her parents and told them what was happening and they insisted on coming to the hospital to support the Mills family. Emma had told Mary Margaret of her feelings for Regina a few days before and to say that Mary Margaret was happy would have been an understatement, she was over joyed for Emma. Zelena was standing up leaning against the wall, arms crossed. David, Mary Margaret, Henry and Cora were sat in the chairs in the waiting area and Emna was pacing, walking back and forth, wringing her hands together, worrying about Regina. 

"Why is it taking so long? Surely we would have heard something by now?" Emma was now growing impatient and the worry was evident in her voice. 

"I'm' sure she will be fine honey. Think positive." Mary Margaret said. 

"You don't know that." 

The room was filled with silence before Zelena spoke. 

"This is all my fault." 

Cora stood up and walked across the room placing an arm around her daughter's shoulders. "Now, Sweetheart, you listen to me. What happened to your sister was not your fault. You didn't cause this. If it's anyone's fault, it's those three witches. It's a good thing the police are dealing with this. They are going to get locked up for what they've done and then they won't be able to hurt Regina anymore. So, no Zelena. This is not your fault." 

Henry then stood up and walked to his daughters other side. "Your Mother's right sweetheart. This is not your fault, okay? 

"Okay." Zelena, Henry and Cora then all shared a hug before Doctor Whale exited Regina's hospital room. 

Everyone stood up including Emma's parents who stood up from where they were sitting on the seats and walked over to Doctor Whale. 

Emma was the one to ask "How is she?" 

Doctor Whale looked around at everyone before answering "She's going to be fine." Everyone shared a relieverd sigh. "A few broken ribs and a mild concussion but other than that she's gonna be okay." 

"Oh, thank god." Everyone sighed with relief before Doctor Whale spoke again. 

"Now, which one of you ladies is Emma?" 

Emma raised her hand and pointed to herself with her other hand. "That's me." 

"Regina has asked to see you."


	10. Chapter 10

Emma slowly opened the door to Regina's hospital room and found her sat up in the bed - using the pillows as support - and staring straight ahead. When she heard the hospital door opened, she turned her head in Emma's direction where she gave a small smile upon seeing the blonde. She had a black eye and a split lip, she had one arm draped over herself clutching her broken ribs whilst the other lay unmoving by her side. 

Emma made her way over the the brunette's hopsital bed where she slowly and gently lowered herself down to sit next to Regina on the bed. She reached one hand and held the hand that was laying by Regina's side on the bed and intertwined their fingers. 

"Hey." Emma broke the silence. 

"Hey." Regina softly replied. 

"Stupid question but how are you feeling?" 

Regina let out a sigh before answering "like I've been hit by a bus." Emma chuckles. 

"Doctor Whale said you wanted to see me." 

"Yeah. I did. I just really wanted you here." 

Emma gestured to the door "everyone's outside. We were all really worried about you. Regina, I am so sorry for how I acted. When you didn't turn up at the Diner, I thought that you stood me up and I was so angry and upset at you. Now, I feel really guilty for thinking that and the way I acted." 

Regina quickly cupped Emma's cheek with the hand that was laying by her side. "Hey. Listen to me, this isn't your fault. Don't blame yourself. You have got nothing to apologise for. If I were you, I would think that you stood me up too. Don't feel guilty. I mean, on the brightside those girls have been arrested and hopefully they will get locked up and then we can move on, together." 

"Together?" 

"Yeah. If you want to. I really like you, Emma. I knew that the first moment I layed eyes on you. There was just something about you." 

"I really like you too and I kinda hate the fact that Zelena chose to walk into your room right when we were about to kiss." 

They shared a laugh "yeah. Me too." 

"Can I kiss you now?" 

Regina had no words and could only nod. Emma slowly leant forward being careful to avoid Regina's ribs and closed the distance between them, capturing their lips together. Both felt the tingling shooting through their bodies, the butterflies sworming around in their stomachs as they shared their first kiss. 

They eventually broke apart, both breathing slighty heavier than usual, both with glowing smiles on their faces. Regina broke the silence saying "it's a shame that we had to share our first kiss in a hospital." 

"Yeah. I know, right?" They both shared another laugh, the glowing smiles never leaving their faces. Regina slowly scooted over to the edge of the bed, wincing as a searing pain shot through her ribs, but she ignored it because she wanted nothing more than to lay in Emma's arms. She pulled the covers down next to her and indicated for Emma to join her. 

Emma slowly and gently lowered herself down on the bed until she was laying face to face with the brunette. She put an arm around Regina and stared softly and lovingly stroking her hair, allowing her fingers to glide through silky dark locks. They remained this way in each other's arms until they both succumbed and drifted off to sleep. 

That's how everyone found them when they eventually entered the hospital room. Henry, Cora, Zelena, David and Mary Margaret all stood around the bed looking down at the sleeping couple all with massive grins on their faces. They couldn't be happier for the young lovers and they knew that they loved each other and that they would be happy together. 

End


End file.
